Laura Sidle
by blu3crush
Summary: It's about Laura Sidle. Sara may comes in later.


**Laura Sidle**

Since the writers from CSI brought Laura Sidle back, I thought it was fun to write about her. Yes, therefore the cliché title, Laura Sidle. I may have another chapter to add on but I think I needed to focus on Serenity first. Just imagine Laura Sidle looked like Sara when she was young. I know the speech may not be Laura Sidle's era but please bear with it. Thanks!

I hope you enjoy it. Please do leave me a comment. :)

* * *

I met my husband Thomas Sidle when I was in college.

I was a blooming young girl who just moved to the city because I scored a GPA of 3.9 to enter a good college on scholarship. My family was proud of me. They did not think that me, a country bumpkin, could actually do well in high school and actually enter a college. My parent was unwilling to send me to high school initially but my teachers in middle school insisted, and showed them my results. They told them I was bright and had great potential.

They complied very reluctantly and enrolled me to a community high school, an hour drive away from our town. My town did not have a high school as most kids over here stopped their education when they finished middle school. They preferred to start helping out in farm and earn a keeping.

My mother was actually livid that I decided to choose studying over helping out in the farm and refused to talk. She refused to send me to school and tell me that if I wanted to study, I should walk there myself. My family would never help me out financially.

I thought I was doomed, as I did not have money to pay the school fees, and books. I almost wanted to give up but God had a way out for me. My teachers in the middle school were helpful and helped me out as much as they could. They helped me with the first semester school fees through some fund raising and found a waitressing job near my school.

To prove my family that I was making the right decision, I worked double hard. I studied whenever I had free times. I squeezed as much information as I could. I scored a high GPA for my first semester result and my school awarded me with a partial scholarship. I need not pay my school fees but other miscellaneous fees I would have to pay them. It was okay for me as I had my waitressing job. The boss was very kind to me and she would chase me home when she knew that I had a major test the next day.

My mother's stance started to shift when she saw my results. She became proud and started bragging to our neighbor. My father too, boasted to his drinking friends that his family actually produced someone who was doing well in the academic department.

I slogged through my final year exams with some support from my family. They stopped watching the TV after seven in the night and talked in hush tones to prevent disturbing me.

I had never been so happy in my life when I got back my result slip. I did well in my finals and was top of my cohort. My teachers wanted me to deliver the valedictorian speech. They wanted me to inspire my peers.

I delivered my speech that I mulled over for days. My parent was sitting in the front row, tears gleaming in their eyes. I knew that I made them proud. I knew that I did it. When I walked down the stage shakily, my teachers came over with a stern man whose beard covered three quarter of his face.

My teacher squealed out in delight that they sent an application to a few colleges on my behalf and the stern man was the head of enrollment. He wanted to offer me a full scholarship to his college.

I had never said yes so fast in my life. I am determined to make a change in my life. I packed up and left my town. My mother was crying when an executive from the college came to pick me.

I had never felt so excited before.

My life used to be just the town and my high school.

I am actually going to move into the City. I am going to lead a new life.

I thought that my life was going to be filled with excitement and success but I was wrong.

Everything went haywire when I met Thomas Sidle.

Thomas Sidle was a typical playboy, who drove a big Mercedes, with loud exhaust popes. He wore the flashiest clothes and sported a funny center parting hairstyle. Girls who wore revealing tops and boys who were bootlicking him always surrounded him.

He was snobbish and was infamous for creating troubles in classes. He liked to tease girls and played pranks on them.

He was on the top list of people whom I never wanted to meet.

I thought our path would never meet as he was in sophomore year and I was a freshman but fate played a joke on me. He failed one of common electives I had to take. Professor Albert knew that he was a nuisance decided to pair us together. The partnership was fixed and no amount of appeal would change my professor's decision.

Thomas Sidle was chewing gums when he walked to my table. He was sizing me up and I could feel him undressing me mentally. I grasped my cardigan closer to me and shifted uncomfortably in the seat.

"You're beautiful." He smirked and sat down on the seat beside me. "Way better than the last partner I had. She was ugly and studious. I hope you're not as studious as her." He leaned in close and breathed out on my face.

Instinctively, I shrunk back and I could feel my face reddening. Boys never paid attention to me when I was in high school as they felt that I was a threat. I was too smart for their liking. I could never stoke their ego and be the ignorant wife they wanted.

Thomas used his finger to trace the outline of my face and laughed, "It will be fun."

I did not know what he meant by fun. I only knew that I was blushing and my heart was beating very fast, so fast that I thought it would jump out of my mouth. I could not concentrate when Professor Albert was teaching. All I could see was Thomas's boyish looks.

He had the deepest azure eyes I ever seen. His eyelashes were long and curly. His jaw was squared and stubble peppered the lower half of his face. He had a high nose bridge too.

I did not know why but he somehow attracted me. He smelled nice too.

He caught me gawking at him and winked. He became bolder and placed his hand on my thigh.

He flashed me a goofy grin. I was too paralyzed with fear to shout or stop him from moving his hand up and down my thigh. He slid his hands inwards and started to caress a spot that tickled.

I let out a moan that I never knew I was capable of. He chuckled and stopped when the girl sitting in front of us turned back to stare.

"You like me, don't you." He said, as a matter-of-factly. I shook my head violently and repeated the word no numerous times.

"Well, I like you. You are fun and different." He shrugged and swiveled the pen with his fingers.

I tried to avoid Thomas because I knew he was trouble, obnoxious and dangerous.

But, it proven to be futile.

He found out my timetable by threatening a classmate of mine. He knew when I had my breaks and where I went for my breaks. He was always there, smirking and shaking his long legs, waiting for me. He would bring cakes and pastries for me.

The attention he lavished on me was overwhelming and I did not like it at all. He was the reason why I could not concentrate in lecture and my results started to slip. The school authorities started to question about my sloppy behavior and my results. They threatened to withdraw the full scholarship.

I was trembling when I walked out of the office and crouched at a dark corner to cry. I could not afford to lose the scholarship. I wrapped my arms around my knees and sobbed. I blamed Thomas for causing these troubles.

When I heard footsteps approaching, I scooted inwards to avoid detection. However, a head poked in and grinned.

"You cried."

I ignored and looked away.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," he shouted, after receiving zero response from me.

"HEY," his voice raised a few notch and anger evident.

I knew that by not acknowledging his presence would rattle him because he was used to attention.

He yanked me out of my hiding place and stared at me. Our eyes locked and suddenly I felt my anger rising.

"Get away from me. I hate you." I screamed and ran away.

I enjoyed a few days of peace when I could not see him on campus, which was fine for me. However, as days passed by, I began to feel uneasy. Without him breathing down my neck, or giving me attention, I felt miserable.

He seemed to become a constant in my life. With him missing, it just felt odd. It felt weird not hearing his voice. It felt off.

My concentration in lectures did not improve with him gone instead it became worst. I just could not focus a single word the professors were talking. I could not process it at all.

When Professor Albert announced that we had to complete a project by the end of the semester, I knew that it was my chance to have a reason to find him.

I had to beg his friends to give me his address.

He was staying in a grand mansion in a good neighborhood.

I pressed the doorbell twice and a frantic-looking woman answered the door. She looked reproachful as if I should not have press the doorbell.

"I am looking for Thomas Sidle," I smiled, trying to dissolve the animosity between us.

"Young Master is sleeping," she said, with a deep frown and tried to close door. I wedged my leg in between the door to prevent her from closing the door. "I'm his classmate and we had a project to do. Please wake him up."

She eyed me suspiciously. "It's an elective he failed last year. He could not afford to fail this year. He might get expel." I might have exaggerated a little but it was needed to unnerve her. She opened the door a little to let me in.

"Young Master's room is in the second floor and last room from the left. You wake him up." She shuddered and walked away briskly, leaving me stranding.

I strode up the stairs and hopped to his room. I knew that I should not enter his room brazenly but there was a project to be done and he could not afford to fail this class.

I knocked on his door. No response. I tried again. No response.

I cracked the door open a little and saw him covering his face with a big fluffy pillow.

I tiptoed in and closed the door gently behind me. I crept by his bedside and wanted to reach out, to touch his face.

Suddenly, he turned over and pulled me towards him.

I yelped in fear. "Where are you here?" he trapped me in his arms.

"We need to finish a project." I said.

"Where are you here?" he asked again, flipped us over. His face was in a close proximity and his breath was musky.

I felt intoxicated and swallowed hard.

"I came to find you." I answered timidly.

"Why?" he questioned and straddled me.

"I… mi…miss… y…ou…uu." I stammered, and blushed.

He laughed and crushed his lips on mine. I responded by looping my arms around his neck and opening my mouth slightly to allow his tongue access.

His hands started to move up and down my body. They found their way underneath my dress and massaged my breasts.

"You can say no now. Once I continue, I can't stop." He warned. Lust flashed across his eyes.

"Don't stop." I whimpered and arched myself to meet his body.

Never did I know that in a few months after this sexual encounter, I would be marrying Thomas Sidle and delivering our baby girl, Sara Sidle.

* * *

I hope you enjoy it. :) I think Sara's smartness came from her Mum. Xd


End file.
